


Bound Souls

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: "And you" Seonghwa whipped his head round to the caged boy his jet black hair still immaculately swept back eyes hard full with anger. "Who in the hell is Choi San and why is he ready to risk his life for you?""He's my best friend to fanged fuck" Wooyoung spat out still holding his neck two holes a painful reminder of the creature infront of him.Or a tale about two souls being bound together.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Vampires light Greek mythology comedy angst a determined love arch between San and Wooyoung this is the story for you 😂

"Insufferable vervain riddled asshole" Seonghwa huffed out his cape billowing behind him as he strode down the ornate corridor towards the main room.

"Just say you want to fuck him and go" Mingi laughed at him cleaning under one long nail his long legs crossed on the throne. The fiery red head made for a imposing figure.

Seonghwa scowled at him. "I don't want to fuck him I want him to know his place" he corrected. Coming to stop at the cage that held the small human source of his troubles.

"Which is under you blah blah blah I heard this same speil 100odd years ago although I guess I didn't get the luxury of your sexual frustration" the tall red head mused getting up from his throne and striding across the decadent room laying a large hand on his creator's shoulders. His outfit a wonder of military precision matching his creator's minus the cape. "I know you're not overly fond of returning humans once bit but this might be a good time for an exception to the rule. As pretty as this one is he is just a human there 7+ billion more to choose from." 

"First of all" Seonghwa stared up at the taller man "don't touch me I still haven't forgotten about earlier" shucking the catcher mitt Mingi called a hand off him. "And secondly it will be a cold day in hell before I give back a human to another godforsaken human. Who the hell does this meat sack think he is?!" 

"Wow rude first of all you should be thanking me secondly just trying to help" Mingi retorted in a fake mock American accent. After so long it was actually fun to see something or even better someone get under his master's skin. He wanted peace in his life and this new feud- with a mortal no less- is not conducive to that. 

"And you" Seonghwa whipped his head round to the caged boy his jet black hair still immaculately swept back eyes hard full with anger. "Who in the hell is Choi San and why is he ready to risk his life for you?"

"He's my best friend to fanged fuck" Wooyoung spat out still holding his neck two holes a painful reminder of the creature infront of him. The shorter blonde with smokey eyes clad in leather pants and a now ripped white top stood strong in the face of the unknown.

"You should be lucky I like my meat popsicles pretty other wise you would have dead hours ago" Seonghwa snarled back at him.

"Wait you've killed prettier boys for less why is this one still sucking air?" Mingi asked genuinely wondering what had gotten into his old companion. Seonghwa wasn't a fool nor did he suffer them. Keeping a mouthy human around was more hassle then it's worth. Sure he'd prefer a happy reunion he had made a promise to aformentioned San but that's because he had his own lover in mind.

"Because if you were ever listening to anything besides your pets moans you would have heard me tell you there's something special in his blood." 

"Can you blame me have you seen him?" Doe eyes immediately forming at the mention of his human. "He's so pretty and tall and his mouth" Mingi inhales sharply remember a specific moment about said mouth and bites his own lip at the memory.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes "And when he finds out your a Vampire then what smart ass." 

"Then I'll offer him the choice I never had" Mingi channeling the spirit of his new favourite character.

"Asshole you're not Lestat you had plenty of choice." 

"Let me quote my film of the month in peace" Mingi pouted. Seonghwa rolled his eyes even harder thankful he couldn't do any damage to them thanks to his record speed healing.

He pulled a studded stool up to the cage in the corner that held his current mystery. He slowly took in the body infront of him. Nothing particularly special regular albeit toned legs and stomach nice arms a very pretty face and a neck he longed to snap but not before he had some answers.

"Boy-"

"I have a name"

"I don't care"

"It's Wooyoung"

"Fine Wooyoung, what do you know of my kind?"

"Fuck all, I thought you were fake 'till you sunk your fucking fangs in my neck."

"And yet you have old magic coursing through your veins so I ask you again what do you know?"

"Are you that old you're loosing your hearing? I said I don't fucking know now let me out!" Wooyoung yelled rattling the cage door staring straight into the dead man's eyes, a glimmer of fear but a whole lot of brazen cockyness.  
Seonghwa at his wits end being spoken too so rudely by a walking blood bank erupted with anger 

"You insignificant worm - "

"Cool it cool it" Mingi tapped his arm carefull not to rest too long. "Let me talk to him I'm pretty good and talking to humans now."

"Just because you're fucking one doesn't make you and expert." Seonghwa spat out never loosing eye contact with Wooyoung as he moved to the side, noticing every little movement storing the information for later.

"Wooyoung is it?" Mingi asked sliding the stool Seonghwa nearly launched out the window under him. 

"Let's start off with where you met Dan is it?"

"San!" Wooyoung quickly corrected finally breaking eye contact with the eldritch creature before him.

"Right right San ok tell me where you met."

Seonghwa walked away trying to piece together how in the hell his life had become to so complicated. His life had been so calm now look. He sighed and sat down on his own throne in the large hall. He dropped his head back and cast his mind to 24 hours prior this mess began.


	2. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet beginnings for woosan

"YOU SCREAM I SCREM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM WOOOO" Choi San 22 and the life of Wooyoung's birthday party roared out to the large bouncing crowd. He smiled bright as they whooped and cheered back. 

"Get down you idiot" Wooyoung laughed at him pulling him off the bar.

"Haappyy birthday youngaaa" San sing songed planting a comically large kiss on his cheek before downing another shot. 

"You better not be drunk already!" Wooyoung yelled over the music in the club. 

"I'm not I'm just happy it's your birthday!! Come on let's dance!" And with that his best friend pulled him into the heaving crowd mainly filled with faces he knew. He couldn't believe it when they walked in practically everyone he's ever known in one place all chanting for him. San could really plan a party and he loved him for it. He danced silly dances and downed some more shots loving this night loving how bubbly his friend was. No not just his friend his best friend. Not even that, his friend till death. He thought fondly back to earlier that day, how San's face lit up when he explained the words to him.  
\-----------------------  
"Amicus Ad Aras what language is that? What does it mean?" San asked looking up from his strawberry and cream sandwich. The cream catching in the corner of his mouth. They were sat just outside their local 7/11 deciding to get snacks before the big night out.

"It's Latin and the literal translation means a friend in high places but it really means a friend to the end.That we choose eachother over religion over everything. Whatever happens we have eachother till the end." Wooyoung explains while wiping the cream off the corners of his friends mouth with his thumb and eating it afterwards, noting that cream tasted better coming off from San's lips.

"Ohh, that's deep young-ah" he mumbled while nodding his appreciation with a full mouth. He swallowed and looked at his friend "That's sounds awesome. I like it! Amicus ad Aras!" San repeats rolling the 'r' for dramatic effect happily taking another big bite finishing the sandwich with this brand new information.

"Yeah? Ah good I'm glad. I wanted to tell you before tonight. You know I'm not good with pretty words like you but I thought this was good." Wooyoung's face lit up. They'd been friends for 2 years and probably a week in they became inseparable, he couldn't bare to be think of his life without San's presence. When he read what the phrase meant he knew it was perfect. He still didn't know exactly what all his feelings about San were but he knew he wanted him in his life and this seemed the best way to say it without an actual marriage proposal.

"Glad you did I feel the same way you know." San mused using his cat like tongue to dart out catching little bits off cream off his fingers, Wooyoung staring at the movement a little too hard. "I want to be friends for ever too but I didn't have a cool phrase for it, guess you're the brains and the beauty now huh?" San joked knocking his leg into his friend finishing his kitten licks. "Nah I'm still the brains you can still the beauty though ok? He poked at his friends cheek earning him giggle. "Now let's get ready we got a club to hit!" San yelled out, a mischievous glint in his eye as he got up extending his hand down to the shorter boy.

"Ohh I know that look I already can feel the headache for tomorrow morning" Wooyoung laughed taking the hand offered and jumping up. "Don't think then!" San laughed and interlaced their fingers throwing the wrapper in the bin as they ran past on the way to their shared home eager to get ready for the night.

They got glammed up stole eachothers make up and clothes, stealing a looks at eachother with other didn't notice and eventually spilled out the house nailing just the right amount of pre drinks so they wouldn't be drunk on arrival but definitely not sober. Just as they approached the club  
San ran up ahead and back hugged the tall security guard. 

"Sannie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The tall blonde chimed out still checking ID cards of people in line.

'You know I organized this party right?"

"Obviously yes"

"Ok well Wooyoung still doesn't know so can you sneak us in the back before he recognises too many people?"

"Is using the venue practically for free not enough?" Yunho 22 and long standing will to take the piss asked faking heart ache at his boundless generosity.

San beamed up at him puppy eyes pleading, Yunho not really a man for puppy eyes but after all the evenings San had come by after work to plan this for his friend he wasn't going to let him down at the final hurdle. 

"Does he know how much you do for him?" Yunho throwing a eyebrow in shorter boy's direction.

"He doesn't need too plus he has and would do the same for me so it all works out." San pouted back still trying his best puppy eyes on his oldest friend.

"Still not admitting you have a crush on him? Yunho asked looking back down at the cards in his hands missing the wave of panic across his friends face.

"First of all what crush? Second of all if there was said aformentioned crush on a certain pretty boy, tonight would not be the night to talk about it."

"Sooo no is the answer?"

"Yunho! Look he told me were Amicus Ad Aras today!"

"You're what now?" Yunho looked at the shorter man with a bemused expression still checking IDs ignoring the girls trying to flirt with him.

"It means friends to the end or something real similar I dunno it was hard to concentrate he kept licking cream off my lips" 

"Ew gross keep your bedroom antics to yourself" Yunho teased expertly dodging the punch to the arm coming his way.

"Actual cream from a sandwich you degenerate that new boyfriend of yours has corrupted you!" 

"If he's wrong I don't want to be right" Yunho stares up biting his bottom lip his eyes clearly reminiscing debauched memories.

"Ew gross anyway key card pleaseee!" 

"Oh fine here take John's key card he's not on tonight so scan it twice so the system logs him back out ok?" Yunho sliding two long fingers into his top pocket retrieving the card and letting San swipe it out of his hand with a smile.

"Okkk thank you!" and with that San jumped up to clear the distance and pecked his old friends cheek.

"Get outta here" Yunho laughed and rubbed the lipgloss off his cheek, San's infections energy making him smile as he turned back to watch him skip back. He waved at Wooyoung who waved back while being dragged around the back of the club.

"Sannie how come were back here you know we can't get in the door without-"

"A key card?" He held it up with two fingers. "Jung Wooyoung do you think do little of me?" San pretending to be hurt. 

"Of course not, I assume that's Yunho's" Wooyoung teased back guessing that's what the discussion was about.

"Nope John's even better cos he's not on so you ready to party!"

"Yeah lets go!!" Wooyoung shouts back.

San taps the card and it lets them in he ushers the smaller man in (definitely not staring at his ass in those leather pants) before scanning the card again and wedging behind the letter box on the wall aka hiding spot number 1 for workers and stepped inside the music already calling him in.

A pristine black shoe steps up to the letter box. Leather clad gloves picking it out of its spot examining with a sharp violet eye.

"Sorry John" Seonghwa beeps the card and slips inside the packed club pocketing the key card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi what's this me posting regularly cmonnnn!! Spoiler I have 9 chapters written the but the 10th is kicking my ass 😭 please stay with me I promise now to upload on this story Evey Sunday ♥️ as always kudos and comments are welcome! 🍪


	3. Target Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a greedy Seonghwa finds his latest pet.

Inside is a cacophony of noise Seonghwa would rather avoid but that same smell has been driving him nuts all day and he'd be dammed if he lost it now. Somewhere in this heaving mass of bodies is a scent he'd been tracking. Delicious strong blood he could practically taste it already, the blood of a human newly in true love which was incredibly hard to find these days. It must have been at least 70 years since he'd drunk such a heady concoction on a quiet beach many years ago.

He slipped and slithered in between gaps of people tuning his all his senses nearly giving up untill finally he saw it or rather him. Shock of blond hair and far too tight trousers half gagging on some tall drink by the bar. 

"YEAH GO GO GO GO" San yelled at the top of his lungs encouraging his friend to chug a very long Island Ice tea with far more alcohol than usual. Wooyoung finished it damn near choking to death on the ice cubes as the bottom. "Ok ok I did it I'm going toilet wait here ok!" He shouted to the dancing boy who nodded back, stumbling his way to the corridor.

The dim lights of the mens bathroom are often a sobering experience in the middle of night out he could see how much drink he had spilled or had been splattered on him in the mirrors hazy reflection. He used the room for its intended purpose and headed back towards the sink noticing a taller man had entered that he didn't recognize. He washed his hands and attempting to smooth down his wild hair while shooting a question to the anonymous figure. 

"Hey you one of San's friend's?" A innocent enough question seeing as he knew near enough everyone here tonight. 

"No but i'd like to be yours if thats ok" Seonghwa purred out half dazed the young boys scent filling every pore he had. He watched the boys blood thrumming through his veins his neck glistening with a light sheen of sweat that made his veins more prominent. Seonghwa licked his lips, eyes trained on that vein.

Wooyoung half chuckled feeling a weird energy but the alcohol overriding it. Letting the euphoria of that last drink flow through him he turned around his face in a big smile, "Sure!" He clapped the taller man's shoulder. Seonghwa lightning fast grabbed the smaller boys wrist and pushed him back against the sink looking straight into his eyes. Wooyoung still woozy tried to push the bigger man off but either his days at the gym were not paying off or this man was incredibly strong for such a lithe figure.

The elder man leaned forward his pale face now illuminated, Wooyoung could clearly see how translucent his skin looked, how cold almost like porcelain. His eyes a shade of purple he'd never seen on anyone they looked to real to be contacts. Fear poured down his spine.

"No no don't be afraid" Seonghwa purred, dragged his eyes down his new pet. Pretty eyes a strong nose and pouty lips made his new treat look as good as he smelled. His eyes ticking over his low shirt and exposed neck, the large vein pulsing. Seonghwa moved his head down aching to taste instead was met with a hard forehead to the bridge of his nose.

Wooyoung wriggled out his grasp and bolted wanting no part it whatever twisted games this man was trying to start but the door wouldn't open for love nor lack of trying. He looked up and saw a deathly pale hand with long nails pushing the door closed. Another hand weaved it way through his hair, the freezing cold digits sending shock through his body as his head was wrenched back. The lights of the bathroom seeming brighter than moments ago, he prayed he had San with him. His chest suddenly bloomed thinking about him, he knew he would be waiting for him. He'd keep the party alive but keep scanning the room for him. He wished he had more strength to get to back to him. To his San his safe space but no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get the door open nor escape this man's hold.

"Good good keep thinking about the one you love so fiercely you smell so good" Seonghwa rasped in his ear his fangs extending out.

The words slid into Wooyoung's ears like intrusive thoughts what the hell did any of that mean. The one he loved? That too fiercely? Just as he was about to open his mouth two large fangs sank deep into his neck. The grotty lights of the bathroom the last thing he sees before his eyes flutter closed Sans name dying on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee let's go me actually uploading cmon now. Hope you enjoyed and as always kudos and comments are welcome! I swear by chapter 10 it's all happy ok stay with me it's peppered with comedy and silky jokes along with Vampire antics 🤣


	4. I'll find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San's Spidey senses are tingling but what will he find?

"Yunho have you seen Wooyoung?" San strolled up wondering where his best friend had gone. It's had been 10 minutes since he'd last seen him, after 5 he had checked the bathroom not seeing anyone and had already scanned the room countless times.

"No he's usually attached to your hips" he joked back his face falling when he meets his old friends eyes seeing the worry in them.

"Don't fret he's probably debating history with someone who doesn't care" Yunho tried to lighten the mood but San was having none of it. Just as San was about to speak Yunho's pocket began vibrating. "Hold that thought" Yunho said half jogging outside to escape the noise.

San scanned the room again looking at every face for his Wooyoung but again nothing. He shouldn't really be so concerned but Wooyoung wasn't in the habit of disappearing, especially at parties so he felt his concern was justified. He sipped some water wanting a clearer head for the search mission he was plotting in his head when Yunho bounded back up to him.

"I thought I told you to double swipe the card!" 

"I did"

"You clearly didn't that was John chewing my ass out about fucking up his clock in hours"

"Yunho I swear I did I even left the card behind the letter box" 

"San it's electronic I can see when it was beeped" Yunho sighed showing the screen to San who squinted at the bright light. He saw the times and raised an eyebrow and the display shifted. 

"Look Yunho someone just beeped out but me and you are here someone else has the card!" He yelled. Yunho whipped the phone back seeing the new time stamp. They both ran out towards the back a litany of apologies as the barged people out the way as they saw the back door slowly close. Yunho beeped his card but they were met with the cold nights air and a couple of confused smokers.

"Who else came outside just now" San yelled. 

"Some drunk boy being half carried by some pale guy the went that way." The girl shivering cold pointed her cigarette towards the main road and San sprinted down the ally way but couldn't see the pair she described anywhere.

"SAN!" Yunho called, "come back we can check the cameras!" San desperately wanted to run but didn't know which direction and decided Yunho's idea was better than him just blindly running.

Back inside the security room Yunho's long fingers clacked away on the old keyboard pulling up every camera the club has inside and out. He synched up the time with when John's card was swiped.

"Right look theres me and Woo" San whispered out seeing his former self Hi5 Wooyoung and beep the card ushering his friend inside.

"Do you always check out his ass as you walk behind-ow" San hit him upside the head.

"Now is not the time I take it." Yunho grumbled and entered the next time code. They both saw a tall figure dressed in all black, the leather glove retrieve the card placed behind the letter box

"See told you"

"Sorry sorry" Yunho mumbled out more concerned about who this mystery man was.They watched the anonymous figure slip inside the club pocketing the card. Yunho typed the next time stamp in. San's eyes widened seeing his friend half dragged out the back door, his body looked limp his head lolled to the side buried in the crook of this strangers neck. He shirt ripped and the mysterious man's hand tight around his waist.  
He was furious and sick to his stomach with worry.

"There pause it. San whispered his knuckles gripping the old table fiercely.

"Can you make it bigger?"

"What do you think this is C.S.I? Best I can do is give you a different angle. Yunho clicked a few different windows away and brought up the across the road angle. 

He could see the man's face now even in the crappy camera he could see his pale visage. The two walked down the ally and turned left out of the cameras scope.

"Fuck can't see past that Sannie m'sorry" Yunho brought his big hand up sweeping back his hair. "You want me to call the police?" He offered not really believing they'll do much but it could help.

"And tell them what hey my drunk friend left with a stranger 20 minutes ago help? You know damn well they won't do anything untill 24hrs have passed." 

San rolled his sleeves up determined to take matters into his own hands. "Do me a favour," San started "If anyone asks tell them me and Wooyoung went home keep the party going till it naturally winds down ok? I don't want anyone panicking." 

"Alright anything else? Yunho looked at him willing to help one of his oldest friend's.

"Can you send that footage to my phone I might need it later " San finished adjusting his shirt and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Done, call me if you find him ok? I'll sort out the club." 

"Thank you" San looked over grateful for such a friend and walked out the door determined to get his partner back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *makes cup of tea* ohohohoho it's heating up! Superhero San has entered the chat! It's a short chapter but the next one is fairly long so take this cookie 🍪 too keep you going ♥️


	5. Blood based mysteries

*Wooyoung's dream*

"Sannieeee" Wooyoung giggled splashing his friend with water from the sink in the kitchen.

"Ahh whyy it's so cold!" San whined twisting his body away from the cold shower.Wooyoung squeaked out laughing flicking more freezing water at his friend taking a break from washing up. He thought about how this morning had started, it was a lazy Saturday morning and he had woken up determined to make cookies like the pros on YouTube do. It was intended as a surprise but San was already awake stretching only clad in black boxers. It's not a new sight he regularly saw his friend stretching but of late it stopped him in his tracks. Watching taut skin flex over strong muscle his broad shoulders and strong arms flexing down towards his sculpted legs. His lower back giving way to- 

"Oh morning" San peaked at his fuzzy haired house mate through his legs. Wooyoung ripped his gaze away and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed to be caught staring so intently. 

"MORNING" He yelled bouncing his way into the kitchen doing anything to crack the awkward mood he made for himself. 

Once in the kitchen he washed his hands and starting pulling items out of cupboards, a bowl here a spoon there and set up his phone to play the cookie recipe he'd watched last night. He measured everything out and glanced over at San who had his legs spread in a box splits a slight gleam of sweat over his back as he concentrated on going lower. Wooyoung nearly dropped the spoon in the bowl his mouth running dry at the sight. 'no no no that's not what friends think about concentrate on cookie not cake' he mentally chastised himself.

Once everything was mixed and out on the tray San padded up to him still only in boxers. 

"Ahhhh" San opened his mouth. Wooyoung crinkled his nose "What?" Trying not to think to hard about how big inside his mouth was considering his mouth was fairly small. San motioned towards the mostly empty cookie batter bowl. "Ahhhhhh" he sounded again for extra emphasis leaning forward on the kitchen island, his hands braced in a narrow grip inadvertently squeezing his chest together. Wooyoung looked admiring the muscles as he finished patting the last cookie down. No longer needing to keep his hands clean he swiped one finger around the bowl of mainly chocolate chips collecting it on the tip of his finger placing it by his friend's open mouth. The contact sending shivers down his spine as San made eye contact with him and sucked his finger in swirling the tongue around the tip and pulling off with a pop. "Tastes good" He whispered out.

The blush creeping high on the blondes cheeks as he turned around using his unmolested hand to put the tray in the oven. 'calm down calm down' he thought but couldn't get over the feeling of San's mouth, so warm and soft his tongue so pliant yet firm. He heard the source of his current distress laugh out and steal more of the left over dough before heading to the shower his footsteps getting quieter. Wooyoung leaned back up and looked down thankful he wasn't sporting a semi in a apron at 7am on a Saturday. He glanced over at the open window praying the cool wind would calm him down.  
\----------------

"Brat wake-up!" Seonghwa slapped a still fast asleep Wooyoung hard across the cheek.

"Maybe don't give him brain damage if you want answers" a small man replied. Glasses perched on the end of his straight nose his hair pulled back in a low pony tail with a long ribbon. His large eyes scanning over the disheveled body infront of him

"Do you think I pay you to talk?" The elder man hissed out as he held he fang. He had no idea blood could be so thick he near passed out in that god forsaken bathroom. He tasted just as good no better than he had imagined he longed to suck him dry but physically couldn't his fangs filled to the brim which had never happened.

"He has old magic in him, and you don't pay me the elders do" the small man only known as Yeosang replied. He pushed the hair out of Wooyoung's face and opened one eye searching for anything abnormal. Apart from a over consumption of alcohol nothing out of the ordinary. He scanned down his body no marks apart from the two holes in his neck courtesy of the brooding figure cluttering up his library. No runes no tattoos. Yeosang was puzzled. This look liked a regular human. A pretty one sure but regular none the less so how did he have not only ancient but strong magic coursing through his body? 

"You going to stare all day or give me answers" Seonghwa huffed out striding back to the table where this now troublesome pet lay. 

"Not yet but I think I can figure it out, keep him locked up for now till I call you."

"And how long will that be?"

"Till I figure it out" his ribbon fluttering in the breeze as he turned around to scan for some books to aid his search.

Seonghwa would snap his frail neck if he didn't want answers so bad. That and he'd rather not be summoned by the council. He wasn't afraid of much but those old bastards where on his short list. 

He pulled the still lifeless body up off the table and sped back home ignoring Yeosang's protest to shut his doors on the way out. His staff greeting him silently as walked to the large hall a tall cage in the corner usually reserved for more thrilling antics but a still a cage.

He placed the body on the soft bed and stared down. He could smell the same decadent syrup pouring off him in waves. Whoever this blood pop was dreaming about he loved deeply. It almost warmed the old souls heart till he felt the throb of pain in his fang and slapped him hard across the face.

Wooyoung shook violently out of his rather nice memory dream clutched his cheek. Feeling like he had the worst hangover on the planet, he tried to recognise his surroundings coming up very short. He saw a figure stand up and stride away locking a door behind him.

"Good your up I'll have someone bring you food in a bit" and with that the figure slinked away.

Wooyoung wanted to yell but a sharp stabbing pain in his neck stopped him. He brought two fingers down and met two holes blood dried on the outside. Pain rushed through his whole body along with deep fear. Last night had been real. He wish he could go back to his dream. God he missed San. He searched his pockets for his phone wallet anything but everything was empty. He tried to stand up but his legs gave way he'd never felt so weak the only time similar was when he gave blood at the hospital and didn't eat like the nurse told him too.

Giving blood.

Wooyoung slowly connected the dots and sat back down.

"What the fuck is happening" he whispered to himself. He desperately wanted a hug from San, to see his face, he didn't have a clue what was going on why he was in a cage in a disturbingly ornate large room. He just wanted San.  
\-------------

San finally pulled up to a large house on the top of the largest hill in town. It had taken him all night 3 cups of coffee endless phone calls and impersonating a police officer to finally get not just a name but an address. Adrenaline spiked in his veins the last waves of fatigue leaving up as he was pretty sure he'd found his Wooyoung. He stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him and bound up the steps. Not sure what the etiquette was for retrieving a captured friend he pounded on the door till someone answerd. 

"Alright alright Jesus fucking Christ stop pounding the door" Mingi yelled strolling towards the door being met by a short fairly pissed off human. 

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your rage small man" Mingi asked admiring the smell of fresh adrenaline rich blood so early in the morning. San gaped up at the tall red head something didn't feel right about him but he had no time to worry about that. "Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa does he live here? He asked trying to keep his voice stable and not let fear creep in. Especially when the tall man peered down at him as if he would eat him whole. Bright yellow eyes boring down coming ever closer.

"He does indeed would you like to see him pretty boy?" Mingi purred out very much liking the determined spirit rolling of this human it reminded him of his own boy. 

San ignored the comment deciding more enemies is not what he needed. "Yes please." Mingi pulled back and stepped aside letting the smaller man in. San stared up the ceilings impossibly high, every possible surface drenched in lavish material's and goods. Everything ornate almost to the point of absurdity. He followed the tall man now known as Mingi to a large hall with two thrones at the helm.

"Sannie??" A tiny yet always familiar voice croaked out. San spun his head and his heart almost broke. On the floor was his Wooyoung, his hair a mess wide eyes red, dark eyeshadow still framing them. His shirt ripped he looked so pale and weak. He ran over to the cage and dropped to his knees.

"Young-ahh I'm here I'm here are you ok what happened" San rattled off too many questions.

"I'm ok I think I'm ok" he weakly offered up a smile and reached forward wrapping his hand around San's on the cold metal bar.

"You feel so cold oh young-ahh I'm sorry" 

"For what letting me go pee by myself I didn't know I'd be kidnapped. How did you find me?

San quickly looked away not really wanting to explain the last 6 hours and how many laws he broke. He looked back leaning as far forward as he could to wipe the tears from his friends face. "Don't worry I'm here now" he offered as explanation loving the way Wooyoung melted into his hand.

"Be careful San they're not human."

"What? San puzzled back but got no response the boy in his hand going limp laying down on the hard floor.

He ripped his eyes away from his passed out friend to the tall red head. His eyes going wide seeing the long fangs extending out of his mouth.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you." Mingi huffed out absent mindedly picking something out his teeth with a long tooth pick. San looked back down noticing his friends neck and the two holes in it. His body filled with rage as jumped up to his feet striding over to the red head.

"Did you do this" he screamed ready to punch the tall man but his wrist was captured in a icy grip.

"And who pray tell are you?" Seonghwa rasped in San's ear his hight advantage meaning he could pull this new human completely tight to his body and still lean down into his ear.

San was shocked the words felt like like liquid ice freezing his body rigid. Years of training but nothing could have prepared him for this.

"He smells good whoever he is but he asked for you so I didn't eat him, your welcome" Mingi answerd finally getting whatever was lodged in his fang out much to his relief. 

"Why are you letting random humans into our home? Seonghwa flicked his gaze up confused as always by his youngers actions.

"Well it's not like you get many visitors who am I to stop a budding friendship." Mingi responded as he walked away back up to his own throne. 

San took this momentary exchange to regulate himself, rid his body of fear and smash the back of his head up connecting flush with the cold man's nose. Mingi heard the commotion but was far more interested in texting his pet back while walking up to his throne, opting for four kissy face emojis. 

Seonghwa stumbled back that's twice in the last 24 hrs some one had broken his nose. Just because he could heal fast doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Pissed he gripped the wrist in his hand tight when it's owner tried to escape. His long nails breaking into the skin but it didn't feel right. Usually the rush of any blood on his body felt amazing but this felt like it was burning him. He dropped this boys wrist like a hot stone and grasped his hand looking at his nails. They were damaged. Truly damaged like they won't heal damaged.

Seonghwa was livid, first his fangs where in agony now he was burnt by blood what in the hell was happening. His pretty facade dropped his face morphing into something more appropriate of a creature of the night. 

"What the fuck are you" Seonghwa snarled out his patience exhausted. 

San looked up from his wrist trying to ignore then blood rushing out of it instead noticing the man, no the creature infront if him. 

"Why did you take my friend?" He yelled back having the distinct feeling he was dancing with death.

"He smelt good" he breathed out his long tongue rolling out and licking his lips for emphasis much to San's horror.

San thought about the option's he had:  
option one charge forward and probably die  
Option two: run away but still could be captured and killed  
Option three make himself bleed more use it as a weapon try and get Wooyoung but he didn't have the key to get him out.

Fuck. He didn't have any options that got him and Wooyoung out alive.

"Before you kill him" Mingi yelled having a fun time watch his master squabble with a human over another human. "It might be good to find out what's in his blood yaknow don't need anymore blood based mysteries on the books." 

Seonghwa usually inclined to ignore the man actually agreed and sped over to the back of San sinking his fangs deep in the boys neck.

The first pulse felt amazing just how blood should feel it cleared the syrupy blood stuck in his fangs from earlier. However the second felt like liquid lava pouring down his throat. The third made him feel sick he ripped his fangs out and shoved the boy like a dog shoves offensive food away.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" He bellowed his voice filling the grand hall. He felt weak and wobbly on his legs. He hadn't felt this for atleast 200 years and he did not like it. Everything was moving in slow motion even the human infront of him seemed to move fast. For the first time in a very long time he couldn't defend himself.

San wobbly legged gripped the cage his friend was still trapped in. He looked down and he was filled with strength. He prayed all the shitty Vampire flicks he and Wooyoung and watched had a semblance of truth and ran forward breaking off a spike from a ornate chair and launching his body forward very intent on stabbing the monster infront of him. That was until Mingi caught him out of mid air and sped him to the front door.

San couldn't keep up one second his was just about to stab that creep the next he was outside right by his car big hand on his shoulder.

"Look I like your tenacity but I can't have you kill my sire, if he dies before the oracle see's it I die and i have something to live for for once so-" he plucks the makeshift wooden stake out of his hands carefully not touching of his blood and rocket's it away. "You can't kill him but I will work on getting your friend free ok? I promise I'll keep him alive, now get in this little rust bucket you call a car and drive back home I'll find you later."

San's mind is spinning but the most burning question is this:

"Why are you helping me?"

"I have someone I love too" Mingi beamed back and with that he sped away back to the house and the large door slammed shut.

"Fuck" he wanted to go back but considering the amount of blood flowing out of his wrist and his lack of sleep he decided to drop the battle to win a war. His drive back to town was the saddest he'd ever taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh it heating up! Why is sannie boy special? Who's Mingi's pet? Will seonghwa catch a break? TUNE IN NEXT WEEK?


End file.
